the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run
| based on = | starring = | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Larry Fong | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run' is an upcoming American live-action/computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the animated television series ''SpongeBob SquarePants. Directed by former series writer Tim Hill, who wrote the screenplay with Michael Kvamme, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, it is the first SpongeBob SquarePants movie to be fully animated in stylized CG instead of the regular traditional 2D animation. The regular voice cast of the series are expected to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous films. The film will be produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures with animation provided by Mikros Image and will be released on May 22, 2020 by Paramount Pictures in RealD 3D. Premise SpongeBob and Patrick go on a rescue mission to save Gary, who has been "snailnapped" by Poseidon, and they travel to the Lost City of Atlantic City. The movie will also reveal the origin of SpongeBob meeting Gary for the first time as kids. Cast The series' regular voice cast is expected to reprise their roles. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star **Connor Funk as Young Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton * Jill Talley as Karen Plankton * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs Additionally, Keanu Reeves, Awkwafina, Reggie Watts, and Snoop Dogg have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production Development In a February 2015 interview discussing The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water success at the box office, Megan Colligan, president of worldwide distribution and marketing at Paramount Pictures, stated the possibility of a third film was "a good bet." In another interview, Paramount vice-chairman Rob Moore remarked, "Hopefully, it won't take 10 years to make another film," in reference to the time passed between The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) and its 2015 sequel. Later in 2015, it was revealed that Paramount was developing sequels to its franchises, including another SpongeBob film. The film was initially scheduled for release in 2019, before being delayed to 2020. By January 2016, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been chosen to write the film. In March 2017, Paramount president Marc Evans announced that the studio would work closely with Viacom on its TV brands, including the SpongeBob film. During the same month, Yahoo! Entertainment stated that the film would be titled The SpongeBob Movie. In April 2018, the film's official title was revealed as The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, and SpongeBob co-developer Tim Hill was announced as director and writer for the film. It was reported later in the year that the film would be written by Aibel, Berger, and Michael Kvamme. The principal cast – Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Mr. Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Mary Jo Catlett, and Lori Alan – are all expected to reprise the roles as their respective characters from the series and the previous films. In October 2018, at the VIEW Conference in Turin, Italy, Paramount Animation president Mireille Soria revealed the plot for the film. Hans Zimmer was also announced as the composer for the film, while Paris and Montreal-based Mikros Image would handle animation for the film, which would be created entirely through computer graphics. On June 12, 2019, it was announced that Reggie Watts and Awkwafina were added to the cast while Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman, who wrote a song for The SpongeBob Musical, would be writing original songs for the film. It was also announced that Mia Michaels would be choreographing and Ali Dee Theodore would add an original song for the film. The next day, Snoop Dogg announced on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he would be in the film. On November 12, 2019, it was revealed that the film's title was changed from It's a Wonderful Sponge to Sponge on the Run, alongside with the casting of Keanu Reeves. Filming On January 22, 2019, it was confirmed that production on the film had officially begun. Like its predecessors, the film will include live-action sequences, with Larry Fong as the film's cinematographer. Unlike the previous films, the animated sequences of the film will be entirely computer animated. Release The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run is scheduled to be released on May 22, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. It was originally set for February 9, 2019, but was pushed back to August 2, 2019, then July 31, 2020, and later July 17, 2020, before finally moving to its current date. Marketing The first teaser poster for the film was revealed at San Diego Comic Con on July 19, 2019 with the original title It's a Wonderful Sponge. A second teaser poster was released on November 12, 2019 with a new title. The first trailer was released 2 days later. Television spin-off Kamp Koral is a SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off prequel series, based on the flashback scene from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run, that introduces a 10-year-old SpongeBob at a summer sleepaway camp. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020 fantasy films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s computer-animated films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:2020s prequel films Category:American films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated films about friendship Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Underwater civilizations in fiction Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films directed by Tim Hill Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (film series) Category:Films about summer camps Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming prequel films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:3D animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Prequel films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's comedy films